Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a method and a system for manufacturing a target.
With the development of sputtering technology, design on a target (e.g., an indium tin oxide (ITO) target), such as on its thickness, manufacturing process and cost budget and etc., needs a better evaluating criterion.
The generally used equations for calculating a utilization ratio of a target are expressed as follows:
                    TU        =                                                            M                s                                            M                o                                      ×            100            ⁢            %                    =                                                                      M                  o                                -                                  M                  t                                                            M                o                                      ×            100            ⁢            %                                              (        a        )                                          or          ⁢                                          ⁢          TU                =                                                            V                s                                            V                o                                      ×            100            ⁢            %                    =                                                                      V                  o                                -                                  V                  t                                                            V                o                                      ×            100            ⁢            %                                              (        b        )            
In the above equations, Mo is an initial mass of the target before being used, Ms is an etching mass of the target after being etched, Mt is a residual mass of the target after being etched, Vo is an initial volume of the target before being used, Vs is an etching volume of the target after being etched, Vt is a residual volume of the target after being etched. The equation (a) is used in a method in which the mass is measured directly and the utilization ratio is calculated based on the measured mass values, and the equation (b) is used in a method in which the utility is calculated based on the volume.
The existing calculating methods have the following shortcomings. It is very difficult to directly deduce the theoretical calculation equation of the utilization ratio through the volume method since tomography of the surface of the target being sputtered or etched is not regular. In addition, the above methods can not be used to calculate the utilization ratio of a target composed of multiple pieces.